An Orphan to Shine: A Gundam Pilot's Story
by MercuryDestiny
Summary: Ever wonder what could have happened if there was an another Gundam Pilot? Crystal Forest is an orphan with the skills to show you! R&R!
1. An Orphan To Shine

Ami Barton: Ok! I don't own Gundam Wing. There maybe some other Animes coming in later but for now I'm sticking to Gundam. This is my first GW Story so Criticism is accepted but please, don't flame me! This takes place during the series, but I don't remember what the title of this episode was. If you know, Please E-Mail it to me! Arigatou!  
  
  
  
An Orphan to Shine  
  
"Crystal! Run! Go!" A Man with dark brown hair and light green eyes yelled to Crystal, a 5-year-old girl with light brown hair and deep Sapphire colored eyes. Crystal stopped in time to see her father, the one who told her to run, get shot in the head, "DADDY! NO!" Her mother, Who had deep blue eyes and black hair, grabbed her and threw her out of the way of a huge blast. She was killed instantly. "MAMA!" Crystal was fighting her tears back. She turned and then ran strait right the man in charge of the operation. He picked up the struggling child and said, "Put this girl into the orphan's academy and make her a Gundam cadet. We could use her later." Crystal bit and kicked the guard who grabbed her. He yowled in pain but kept his grip on her torn dress. Crystal was dragged to a truck screaming and fighting. That was the last of her home ever she saw in her life.  
  
10 Years later.  
  
"I did it!" a very thin girl with her light brown hair cut around her ears and deep Sapphire colored eyes yelled happily. She wore a black T-shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket. She also wore a pair of black boots and around the right boot and her neck were dogtags. They were from the Oz camp, but she liked the way she looked with them. Crystal grinned and thought about finding a Gundam so she could kill the people who ruined her life. She had always wanted to be a Gundam Pilot but she was going to go to a private school for gifted children. She was happy to have finally escaped that boot camp they called an academy for Gundam pilots. She went to a cave near by and got the surprise of her life. A beat up Gundam sat there waiting for her. "I guess the rebellion knew of my plans to escape." She whispered with a smirk. She went over a touched the hull. It was warm. "Your mine now!" Crystal cried. Crystal climbed up into the cockpit and started the Gundam up. "The name of this Gundam is now CrystalRose!" She was used to a Mobile Doll's controls but the Gundam's controls were almost simple to Crystal. She quickly turned the Gundam around while putting on her safety belts tightly. She zoomed out of the cave and saw another Gundam, one of the five original Gundam Pilots, in a battle. "This is Crystal Rose Forest to unidentified Gundam pilot. Please respond." She had opened a channel that only Gundams could use. The pilot's face came on her view screen. He had short blond hair and stormy blue eyes. Crystal blushed as he responded, "This is Quatre Winner. Who are you Crystal Rose?" "Crystal laughed, for Rose was her middle name, "Just Call me Crystal, Quatre. I am one of the 1,000,000 children Oz had orphaned 10 years ago. I just escaped their brain washing camp. Listen, Can we talk on the ground after the battle?" Quatre's face looked suspicious and then said, "Fine. After the battle, follow me." Crystal nodded and said, "Roger. I'll do that." Then Crystal watched Quatre battle. He took out the Dolls as if they were just ants ready to be smashed. After a while, Quatre yelled to Crystal, "Let's go Crystal Rose!" She followed his Gundam to a deserted air base far off. Once they had landed, Quatre leapt out of his Gundam. She followed his example and almost fell on her ankle. Quatre helped Crystal up and said, "So, Your Crystal. I only called you Crystal Rose so those Doll's Pilots wouldn't realize who you were and try and capture you again." Crystal nodded and said, "I understand. Now, What do you want to ask? I'm ready for almost any question." Quatre smiled and asked, "What's your full name again and did you ever see a guy called Trowa?" Crystal nodded and said, "My name is Crystal Rose Forest. Trowa? Yeah. He trained me in a Gundam but he said he'd help me escape but then he was reassigned to one of the colonies." Quatre nodded and said, "Listen. Change your name to Crystal.Uh." He thought for a second, "Crystal Rose Winner. Be my sister.my younger sister." Crystal nodded and said, "I heard about those other three pilots. I would try and help them escape." Quatre smiled and said, "Hold on a second Crystal." He started whispering into a small radio he had in his hand. He then smiled and said, "O.K. Meet Trowa in space in.That Mobile Doll there." He pointed to an abandoned Mobile Doll near by, "He'll contact you and then capture you. Then you'll hopefully be taken to Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufie. Tell them 'The Rock of the Sand is still free and fighting.' Alright?" Crystal nodded and climbed into the Doll. "Crystal!" Crystal turned around to see Quatre watching her, "Please, Little Sister, be careful! I'll watch Your Gundam for you!" Crystal laughed at her brother's remark and said, "Don't worry Big Brother! I'll be fine! I'm always getting out of trouble!" She launched the Doll and left Quatre watching his new sister endanger her life for his friends. 'She's a true Pilot,' Quatre though as her watched her become a speck of nothing as she went to her dangerous mission, 'Good luck Crystal Rose Winner. You are my sister now. Whether you like it or not!' 


	2. Help for the Others

Help for the Others  
  
Trowa waited nicely for the girl Quatre called his "Sister" He went to the channel she would be on and said, "Crystal Rose. Please respond." Her face lit up his view screen. He smiled, it was, In fact, the girl he trained before when she was in one of Oz's orphan's academies. 'Quatre was right. She is a great escapee. I just hope her skills have improved sense I last saw her.' He thought. She responded, "I'm right behind you Sir!" Trowa rolled his eyes and said, "Crystal Rose, You don't have to call me sir anymore you know." Crystal nodded and the staged capture started and then quickly finished. She was shackled, beaten almost to death and thrown into a cell, barely alive. As the cell door closed a voice, a male voice, said, "Whoa! Man! Chang! Heero! Look it's a girl!" Crystal looked up weakly and barely whispered, "Are you guys Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufie?" The voice spoke again, "Yeah. That's us. Why?" Crystal coughed and said loudly, "The Rock of the Sand is still free and fighting. My Older brother told me to tell you that." "WHAT? You're his Little Sister! NO WAY!" Crystal grunted and said, "Get me to a wall and I'll explain." Two males, one with a long braid down his back and the other, a Chinese with his very short black hair pulled back into a short ponytail pulled her to the wall and propped her against it. She then explained everything to the three men around her. "So Kid, What's you name?" A third male with messy brown hair and deep brown eyes asked Crystal. She looked at him and said, "My code name or my true name?" "Code name. We'll ask you your real name later." He responded. Crystal nodded weakly and said, "After this, can I rest a bit?" They nodded and then Crystal said, "My code name is Crystal Rose and my Gundam's name is CrystalRose. That's all I can tell you right now." Crystal fainted before she could finish her sentence.  
  
Someone kicking her hard in her chest reawakened Crystal. She groaned in pain and heard, "Get up Cadet!" "Oh Shit!" she groaned, "I'm not a cadet anymore. I am a Gundam Pilot. Leave me the fuck alone!" The officer kicked her hard in the chest and she screamed in pain. "Wait. Let her be. She is a Gundam Pilot. I've seen her in a Gundam." Trowa said, appearing on the officer's left side. Duo rushed upon the officer, "Let the kid alone!" He shoved his shoulder into the officer and knocked him down. Trowa threw a punch into Duo's stomach and he fell over in pain, "Don't mess with other's business." Trowa turned away and said, "She is no longer under your command. She will ignore you. Let her die like the Gundam pilots." Crystal spat at the officer and Trowa and said, "You are traitors!" Trowa gave her a look as her left. She was in the shadows of the room luckily because after that she retched and puked out of the sight of the other Gundam Pilots in the cell. Suddenly she heard beside her, "Are you ok Crystal Rose?" Crystal shook her head, almost in tears. She recognized the pilot's voice when he tried to comfort her with the shackles still on his arms and whispered in her ear, "It'll be alright Crystal Rose.Wait and see." Crystal cried quietly in Duo's arms so no one except Duo and herself could hear her.  
  
"We have to get Crystal Rose out of here soon Duo." Heero said once Crystal had cried herself to sleep and Duo had returned. "I know. She can't handle this. She'll get hurt seriously if she stays." "And You and I will make sure she gets back to her brother in O.K. condition, Duo." They turned to see Trowa standing in the door. "Oh Hello Trowa. What do you mean by that?" Duo asked. Trowa replied with a slight frown on his face, " She trusts you more then anyone here Duo. When I can get you two on a mission together, You get her close to the earth and tell her to get going. Then I'll make it look like we tried to get her not to escape." "You sure that's gonna work Trowa?" Duo asked again. Trowa nodded and said, "I'm going to go work on it." And left. "What does he know that we don't?" Duo asked under his breath as he went to check on Crystal. She slept soundly but she was still crying. She shook like she was cold but Duo also thought it was from fear. Duo and the others didn't know much about Crystal or her past. When the officer had come in, they were suspicious. They thought she was one of them, an Oz supporter. But when Crystal cussed and spit at the officer, they knew she was in the same league as them. 


	3. Deadly Thoughts

Ami Barton: Usual Disclaimers Apply. Oh yeah, If you couldn't tell Duo is going to be together with Crystal for a little bit. I'm not sure if I'll keep them together or not but I just might. Oh, they never searched her FYI So this Chapter makes sense =^.^= ! And yes, there is going to be a fight between Crystal and Wufei. (If you couldn't tell!)  
  
Deadly Thoughts  
  
The next day an older man had just given a deadly order to shut off most the air to the prisoner's cells when Crystal awoke. She gasped for air. Duo and Wufei had heard her and told her what was going on. They also told her that Heero was on a mission. Duo threw himself on the ground and rolled around on the ground yelling, "MAN! What a lame way to go!" Crystal sighed and went back to the shadows she had been for most of the time she was in the cell. She pulled out a small radio and turned it on quietly. "Quatre? Big Brother? Are you there?" she whispered quickly. She heard a soft crackling but then heard Quatre's voice, "Crystal! Are you ok?" "Yeah. I'm alright. What about you?" Crystal quickly lied. "Yes, I am alright but when are you getting out of there? I don't think you'll last much more of anything they are doing to you much longer." Crystal laughed at her brother's remark, "Does shutting off the air to our cell count as doing anything bad to me? Please don't yell. You'll alert the others. They don't know about this radio." She could almost see Quatre nodding his head but looking upset, "Alright…but try to stay alive. Tell the others not to move around too much and to try to sleep a lot." Crystal looked baffled and said, "What if they ask me how I know this?" "Just say you just remembered that. I have to go Sis. Be good and take care!" Quatre's voice was fading. "I will…See you soon…." Quatre's signal shut off just then before she could finish, "Big Brother…" She looked up at the dark ceiling and scowled, "Stupid Oz… None of this woulda happened if Oz never was formed!" She got up and put the radio away. She walked over to the guys and said, "You know, If you don't move around so much, we'd have a lot more air." They gave her a look and she continued, "You can also try and sleep more so you don't use up more air then necessary." Where did you learn that?" Duo asked. "Oh just something I picked up." She responded casually. "What? In the Oz camp?" Duo asked in a sharper tone then he actually intended to say it. Crystal stepped back scared. She had never heard him like this. She backed back into her shadows and started to cry quietly so that they wouldn't hear her. Duo got up and went to say something to her but when he touched her shoulder, she snarled, "Get away from me!" Duo backed up and then leaned against the wall, trying to figure out what he had done to make her mad. Then it hit him, the way he had asked her about the camp had scared her. Duo hit his forehead but didn't go and try to apologize because he thought that she had locked him away from her. Unknown to the others, she was locking herself and her feelings deep inside herself. She thought that her personality and her emotions were her weakness. As she stopped crying, she thought that this would be the last time she would cry. She waited nicely until everyone was ready and when her eyes were normal again. She emerged from the shadows and then sat down, looking at her feet, thinking. Duo looked at her eyes and saw that a sparkle that he had seen in her eyes had disappeared. Wufei didn't pay attention to the girl but was sure to watch for any signs of Oz trying to hurt her. He noticed the change in her attitude but said nothing. He didn't want to get to involved with this child they now called a Gundam pilot. Heero came back in and saw how Crystal was acting. He grabbed Duo by the shirt and said under his breath, "What happened?" Duo shrugged his shoulders and said, "I made a sarcastic remark about something she had said and of course she's probably scared about the Oxygen level in here, but she won't talk to me and she's beginning to act like you." Heero gave Duo a disgusted look and then went and tried to talk to Crystal, "Hey. What's wrong?" Crystal looked up at Heero and he saw the abandoned look in her eyes that she had adopted so quickly.  
  
Heero shook his head and said, "Don't do this. Quatre will kill us if you go back to him like this." "So? This means what to me?" Crystal's voice was flat and emotionless and she sounded half bored with life itself. Heero shook his head and said, "This is me…not you. From what I've heard from Trowa, you're the craziest, happy go lucky girl around. Don't do this…You're needed as you were." She gave him a small smile but then it faded just as quickly as it had appeared, "Not anymore…" Heero shook his head and said, "Suite yourself. But when you go back to being you, don't blame me." And walked away. Crystal raised an eyebrow at him and then went back to watching her shoes.  
  
Heero went over to Duo and said, "I tried but sooner or later she'll go back." Duo nodded and sat down, watching the young pilot closely. He watched as tears formed in her eyes and as she brushed them away angrily. The sparkle in her eyes was coming back slowly but surely it was reappearing. Suddenly she buried her face into her arms, shaking with sobs. Duo went over and whispered gently, "Why are you crying Cryst?" Crystal looked up and tried to speak but no words came out. Duo put a hand on her shoulder and then whispered, "Whenever you're ready, you can tell me." Crystal closed her mouth, tears still streaming down her face as she nodded. Duo sat next to her, pulling her close so she could calm down. As he did that, Crystal buried her face into his shoulder, still crying. Duo stroked her hair gently, trying to calm her down. As her sobs slowed, Crystal was becoming herself once again. Wufei shook his head, not believing that the others cared about the child. Crystal, her voice being very soft and quiet, whispered, "My family was killed in an Oz raid 10 years ago. My father was shot in the head and my Mother was killed in a blast after pushing me out of the way of it…" Her voice started to tremble as she went on, "They took me to the Oz orphan academy and trained me to be a Mobile Doll pilot. I finally ran away after Roll Call yesterday and found my Gundam in a near by cave…" She sniffled and Duo shook his head, "You don't have to say anymore…I understand." Crystal looked up into his stormy blue eyes with her own deep sapphire ones. Duo smiled at her and asked, "You ok now?" Crystal nodded and he finished, "I'm sorry for what I said. I wasn't thinking." "Do you ever think?" Crystal asked jokingly. Duo scowled a little but had to smile when she started to laugh.  
  
  
  
Ami Barton: I know…no witty comment this time….just Review….Death Threats should be E-Mailed to MercuryDestiny@excite.com and not left in the Reviews. Until the next time I bring another chapter, Ja Ne! 


	4. An Emotional Battle

Ami Barton: Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I had a writers block and I was working on one of my other stories. But I'm working on this one once again! Crystal is going to get in trouble for something she didn't do! Read on and See!  
  
An Emotional Battle  
  
"FOREST!" A voice yelled into the cell. Crystal jumped and hid her face in Duo's shoulder, trying to hide. Heero stood up and said, "There is no Forest in here." Duo suddenly butted in, "Yeah. If there was forest here, you wouldn't be able to see us." Crystal resisted the urge to laugh. The voice obviously wasn't happy with that and strode over to where Duo was hiding Crystal. A foot flew at Duo and he rolled out of the way, Crystal following quickly. The guard saw the second movement and grabbed the escaping girl. She screamed and tried to get free. "Cryst!" Duo yelled as he tried to reach her to get her back, but the guard had moved outside of the door and closed the door before he could even move. Crystal screamed loud enough that even though the door was closed, the boys could still hear her screaming as she was being taken away. "Where are you taking me?" She screamed. The guard ignored her screams and protests and took her to a court room. Crystal gulped and shank, fearing the worst. "Cadet Forest, What you plead on the charges of theft?" Crystal was baffled. While at camp she never stole anything but her friends had, "Not Guilty you asswipe!" She called. "THROW HER BACK!" The judge yelled as he heard what she called him. Crystal grinned and yelled as she was taken back to the cell, "Go shove it Judgey!" She was suddenly dropped and was repetitively kicked in her chest. Then she felt batons beating all over her body, She screamed again, knowing that her first mission might be her last.  
  
When the door of the cell opened, Duo leapt to his feet in hopes Crystal would be brought back. Heero and Wufei even looked up from their conversation and plans to see what was going on too. A figure was thrown in, beaten severally. Duo went to the figures side and saw the color of the hair under the blood that had soaked it, it was light brown, like Crystal's. It was wearing the same clothing Crystal had been wearing too. Sapphire eyes opened and a small moan of pain was heard and he realized that this person WAS Crystal. "What happened?" Duo asked her, blinking in surprise. "Don't ask." She groaned as she sat up painfully. Duo put his hand out to steady her. She smiled weakly and said, "I'll be ok Cutie. I don't need help sitting up." She blushed lightly as she said that. Duo was taken aback. The girl he had been trying to protect though he was cute. The door opened again and Duo got in front of Crystal and Wufei and Heero walked towards the two, ready to help if needed when Trowa stood at the door and said, "Duo, Crystal, Come with me." Crystal tilted her head a little in confusion but said nothing. Duo stood and held out his shackled hands out to help her up and she gratefully took the help. He took them to an area where Crystal could wash the wounds and a medic would treat them. The Medic took Crystal away from Duo and Trowa, looking scared. As Crystal washed, Duo asked Trowa, for there was no one who would rat out on Trowa around, "So?" Trowa turned away and said, "Your mission is coming up. Prepare Crystal and tell her what to do and what to expect." Duo nodded and Crystal came out, all bandaged and clean, Her shy smile in place. Trowa lead them back to the cell and let them in. As they were let in, Duo pulled Crystal off to the side and said, "You're getting out of here Cryst. You, Me and Trowa are going on a mission and your going to escape." "WHAT?" Crystal exclaimed, "I wanted to stay as long as I can without being killed! Now if I escape, I'll be killed on sight!" Duo grabbed her hands and said, "Listen, You'll be safer down there with Quatre. Up here they could shoot you through the bars. Down there you'll have a fighting chance!" Crystal nodded slowly and whispered something very quietly, "I love you though.." Duo smiled at her and said, "I know, but please.For my sake?" He gave her puppy eyes and she smiled lightly and said, "Ok. But you have to promise you'll be ok!" Duo kissed her forehead lightly and said, "Babe, I'm invincible with you on my mind." Crystal smiled and leaned into his side as she lay her head on his shoulder. (A/N: Is it just me or does Duo say that in most Fics?)  
  
That night was the last the Pilots would see Crystal for a little while so they got as much information out of her as they could. She told them her full name and what had happened to her. "I was amazed they didn't shoot me on the spot." Crystal admitted easily as she leaned against Duo. "So what was with the beating?' Crystal giggles, "I cussed out the Judge and told him to shove it." Wufei rolled his eyes and muttered something. Crystal glared at him evilly and said, "Wanna say that to my face Wu-man?" Wufei returned that glare but said nothing. "What I though." She huffed and sighed, "I'm tired." Duo kissed her forehead gently, "Go to sleep and we'll see you when you wake up kay?" Crystal nodded and slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Heero looked at Duo and said, "Your going to get killed because of her you know." Duo shook his head, "Nah..No way..She'll be fine and so will I." Heero and Wufei then went into separate corners of the room and left Duo and Crystal alone. Duo closed his eyes and soon, like Crystal, was asleep.  
  
Ami Barton: X.X I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! *Gasps and dies* Anyways..Read my other stories except Mercury's Mistake and Senshi Chat room..They both suck. Anyways..Ja Ne! 


End file.
